Question: First consider the expression for: The sum of $1$ and the product of $7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-2$ plus the quantity of $2$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $1$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ + 1$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (7x + 1) = \color{orange}{2(7x+1)}$ What is $-2$ plus $\color{orange}{2(7x+1)}$ $2(7x+1)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(7x+1)-2$.